


Ohm's Law

by LunaD11



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor-centric, Electrocution, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Whump, Worried Hank Anderson, and not the sexy kind, that one time Connor becomes afraid of lighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaD11/pseuds/LunaD11
Summary: A sudden and life threatening storm makes its way to Detroit. Hank and Connor are caught in the middle as they rush home from Chicken Feed. When lightning strikes Connor, Hank struggles to find a way to keep his partner alive as he begins to lose power.





	Ohm's Law

**Author's Note:**

> I was struggling real hard to finish this electrocution prompt, so I'm going to dedicate this fic to I'm Cold from our DBH Discord. Knowing someone was waiting to read the rest helped me power through!

The two stood at the front of Chicken Feed, Hank huddling close to the counter as the heat from the kitchen relieved him from the cold downtrod of rain outside.  “The usual Gary.” Connor was staring at the angry grey clouds building overhead. Connor loved the rain. He loved the way the water seemed to amplify the colors around Detroit, how the sound of it padding on the buildings became a rhythmic comfort. Hank nodded to the owner, before turning to Connor. “I still can’t believe you turned down Markus’ offer.” Hank stated, shaking his head as he grabbed his food.

“I’m a simple android, Hank. Whether I was programmed to or not, I enjoy working cases with you.” Connor replied, following close as Hank moved to one of the umbrella tables nearby. “Markus will do just fine establishing New Jericho without me.”

“Well, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t happy you decided to stay.” Hank smiled before taking a sip of his drink. The two stood as the conversation abruptly ended, Connor watching as Hank retrieved his burger from the wrapper. It had been rainy all week, a precursor to the oncoming storm stated to hit. Hank had grumbled about the storm season on their way from the police station. Fowler had made an announcement that if the storm is as bad as they think, they’ll need all officers on deck in case of any city-wide emergencies. “There are only so many first responders,” he had stated, “if they need more bodies to help out I expect all of you to answer your damn phones when the time comes.”

Connor hadn’t experienced storms before, in his short life he had mostly seen rain and snow. He enjoyed the occasional sunny weather that blessed Detroit, but he had never seen a _real_ storm. Lightning had fascinated him. Such power coming from the sky was mesmerizing to him. At least, from the pictures he had seen. A sudden strong wind picked up, causing Hank’s to-go bag to take flight off the table. Hank curse, crushing the bag between his fingers in an attempt to ground it. The rain tilted, pelting them both as the umbrella from the table flopped up.

“Argh, fuck! Connor let’s just finish this at home. Seems the damn weather isn’t going to let me finish my burger in peace.” Connor was happy to follow Hank, who was holding his meal protectively from the rain. As they headed back to the car, Hank waved to Gary, who was shutting down his food truck due to the storm. “You stay safe Gary!” Gary nodded to Hank and Connor as he closed the side of his truck.

“There’s nothing worse than a soggy burger.” Hank stated to Connor as he opened the car door and flopped inside. Connor was about to enter, his hand resting on the door, when he heard a rumbling. He turned and looked up at the sky, dark ominous clouds violently building overhead. The rumbling grew and Connor blinked the rain out of his vision, his hair wisping along with his coat in the wind. Perhaps he would finally get to see the sky crackle in light with his own two eyes. Suddenly the growling stopped, and Connor heard Hank call out to him, the sound muffled by the car windows.

Feeling somewhat disappointed, Connor turned around, his hand moving down to the handle. Perhaps Hank wouldn’t mind him window watching once they got back. Once Connor’s fingers connected with the handle, he felt a strange tingling filter throughout his body. Every hair on him stood on end. He had never felt such a thing in the past. Before Connor could make sense of the it, a bright light blinded him, followed by an intense heat. Connor spasmed, his hand gripping tightly to the car as electricity pulsed violently through him before making its way to the ground. From inside the car Hank watched as lighting struck the outside of his car. All of the muscles in the lieutenant's body locked up as the electricity filtered through him.

By the time Hank returned to his senses, all he could see was smoke. The exterior of the car had a huge black coating over the hood as smoke billowed around. “Holy shit!” Hank said, releasing his shaking hands from the steering wheel. Hank felt himself over, willing his heart to calm itself. He scanned the area outside the windows as the smoke cleared, noting the distinct lack of his partner. “Connor?” He gets out, fumbling with the door as he exits, stumbling around the front of the car as he makes his way to the passenger side. He spots Connor passed out on the ground, smoking slightly. He feels lightheaded as he kneels beside his partner. The LED on the side of his head blinking red arrhythmically.

“Connor? Connor can you hear me?” Hank pats his partners face, hoping to rouse him. The rain has become violent and thunder roars overhead, threatening another attack. He curses, running back around to the drivers side. He turns the keys as the engine struggles to start, mumbling “come on, come on, come on,” until it sparks to life. Hank bolts back around, throwing open the door as he awkwardly fits Connor into the seat. Now back in the driver’s seat, Hank glances at Connor, the smell of burnt plastic filling the car.

Connor’s feed is filled with static. He fears his gyroscope is faulty until he realizes he is in a moving car. The car takes a sharp turn, causing Connor to almost roll onto the floor. He darts his hand out, connecting harshly with the back of the front seat for stability.

“Connor?” Hank calls out optimistically.

 Connor sits up, trying to filter through diagnostics, static, and a sudden ringing in his ears. “I… I think I’m okay.”

 “Jesus, fuck, are you sure? Most people crap out when they are struck by lightning.”

 “There is damage, but I'm still functional.”

 “How bad is it?”

 “I’m not sure yet. There’s...a lot of interference.” Connor tries to make out the corrupted feed. A few components are damaged. He logs them in order of severity. “The lightning shorted out a few of my biocomponents, but I’m not in any danger of shutting down.”

Hank visibly relaxed. “Should we stop and see an android technician?”

“N-No,” Connor hesitated for a moment, calculating the severity of his brush with death, “most of the city should be closed down by now in lue of the storm. I should be able to function well enough until the storm passes.” Connor closed his eyes, assessing his systems as Hank drove them home. Connor glanced at the sudden warning in his feed. Low power. Puzzled, Connor opened the diagnostic. The lightning shorted out his battery. That warranted worry. CyberLife batteries were supposed to last a lifetime, they didn’t need charging, and never corroded. There was no countdown, only a percentage. Usually Connor would have no doubts that it would be enough, but with a few systems running overtime to overcompensate for the damaged components, he would require more power than normal.

They get back, pulling up to the door as the rain continues to pelt them. Hank fumbles with the keys at the front while Connor trudges behind him. Each step takes so much effort. It feels like his muscles are jelly. The rain is amplified in his audio processors, sounding more like beats on a drum than soothing washes. Connor’s ventilation hiccups as he releases more smoke from his damaged ports. The ringing in his ears returns as he climbs up the final step, missing it just enough to cause him to falter. He catches himself with a grunt, causing Hank to turn back. Hank grabs Connor under the arm, hauling him up.

“You sure you’re okay, son?”

Connor allows himself to be hoisted back up and inside. “Yes, just, I need to sit down.” Hank helps guide him to the sofa as Sumo greets them. The door shuts and Connor begins to calm down, the silence of the house a welcome change. Hank is gone for a while, but when he returns he is in dry clothes and throws Connor his own pair.

“You’re soaked. I know you don’t need to, but change into something dry. If at the very least so my couch doesn’t get moldy.” Hank sits in the recliner, his cold burger in hand. Connor stands, with much more effort than he anticipated, and goes to the other room. He places his wet clothes in the dryer before slipping on the t-shirt and grey sweatpants Hank provided. His heart rate increases and he watches the alert pop up on his feed. He places a hand on the wall for support as the ringing returns. Connor closes his eyes until it passes. When he opens them, he feels even more groggy than before. His processors feel clogged. His heart rate increases with the unfamiliar feeling. His ventilation system whirrs and he coughs, a small plume escaping his lips. He tries to return to the living room as two more errors pop up. A component in his ventilation is fried, and his power is low enough to warrant a stasis prompt.

Connor is not sure what would happen if he were to enter stasis on such low power. He didn’t want to think about how if he doesn’t get more power, he might not wake up. Continuing to use the wall for support, Connor slowly makes his way back. Each step is an effort. His knees wobbling, threatening to collapse under him. “Hank...H-Hank,” his voice feels small, so distant, he’s not sure he’s even speaking. He didn’t realize Hank had heard him until he feels Hank’s large calloused hand on his forehead.

“I leave you alone for five seconds and you come back looking like death. What’s going on?” Hank’s heart skipped a beat. He looked clammy, his eyes unfocused, glazed over. “I shouldn’t have listened to you, we should have gone to a technician.” Hank guided Connor over to the couch, the android leaning heavily on him.

“I-I didn’t think,” Connor replied as Hank carefully set him down on the cushions, “that it would be this bad. M-My battery…”

“Your battery?”

“My battery is too low. The lighting damaged it.” Connor weakly raised his hand to his chest. “I can’t function normally. My damaged components are drawing to much power.”

“Well what happens when you run out of power?” Hank chewed the inside of his cheek, sitting beside Connor as he continued.

“I’m not sure…” Connor thought for a moment. “I’ll either go into stasis until my battery...can be repaired…”

“Or?”

“Or I could shut down.”

 “Can’t we just replace it with something else?” Hank attempts to get up, ready to hook his partner up to his phone’s lithium battery if he has to.

 “You can’t.” Connor turned, “CyberLife makes patent state of the art powerhouses…”

 Hank scratched his head and sighed. “Fuck, alright, we can’t just sit here twittling our thumbs and hope you outlast the storm..”

 The two were silent for a moment, Connor staring intently at the lightbulb overhead. “We could...try hooking me up to the electrical line.”

 “Why don’t you sound too sure about that option?” Hank asked skeptically.

 “I can’t run any calculations like this, it’s more of a...scientific theory.”

 “Guess it’s better than having to watch you wither away all night.”

 Connor lounged in his seat, weakly watching as Hank returned from the shed with a bundle of car jacks. He deposits them on the kitchen table, lining them up and connecting each end before bringing two claws over to Connor.

“So, how the hell do we do this.”

 Connor struggles to remove his shirt before placing a hand on his chest, pushing in until it clicks. The panels slide up over themselves to allow access inside. Hank watches, both intrigued and somehow embarrassed at the exposed machinery inside. Those emotions are quickly replaced with sympathy as he notices the charred components. The inside of Connor is lit up blue around pulsing, whirring, and blinking tech, save for the damaged components, which are lit up red, or not lit up at all.

 “You need to...take the receivers and attach them...to my battery.” Connor’s voice had become deeper, more mechanical, increasing the severity that Hank felt.

 “I’m not going to get electrocuted sticking my hand in here or anything, right?”

 “As long as you don’t connect it to the wrong thing.” Hank allowed Connor to guide his hands inside him until they rested on a rough, metallic rectangle behind a bundle of wiring. “That’s the battery. You just need to hook the claws onto either side of the wiring leading into and from the cables attached.”

 “Sounds simple enough…” Hank muttered as he attached the two clamps. “You think that’ll do it?” Hank asked as he withdrew his hands. “Connor?” Hank looked up to see Connor’s head lolling to the side. Panic swept through him as he called out Connor’s name again. “Shit.” Hank cursed as he made his way to the other end of the cables, leading them into the laundry room and onto the electrical lines attached to the breakers. The line sparked as Hank attached them, causing him to recoil. He waited for a moment, returning to Connor when nothing else happened. His partner’s head popped up with the spark, the electricity in the house wavering slightly at the increasing load Connor was pulling. Connor closed his eyes as he assessed the new power supply.

 “Well Connor?” Hank asked as he returned.

 “The power supply is enough to keep me from shutting down, although my functions are severely limited.”

Hank plopped down in the recliner, letting out a sigh as he relaxed. “I’m just glad you’re finally out of the woods. Hopefully this storm passes quickly so we can get you fixed up in the morning.”

Connor hummed in agreement, his voice returning to normal thanks to the consistent electrical supply. “I apologize in advance, Lieutenant.”

“For what.” Hank rubbed his forehead, suddenly feeling exhausted.

“Your electrical bill will no doubt be much higher after tonight. I would like to offer to pay for it in gratitude.”

“Jesus, Connor, don’t worry about that.” Hank shook his head, _the damn kid worrying about his electrical bill of all things during a time like this. Unbelievable._

Soon enough Connor felt recharged enough to walk around. Hank had tried to tell him otherwise but Connor felt more at ease finishing tasks. He placed his now dry clothes on a hanger and fed Sumo as Hank got a beer out of the fridge. He then released Sumo to relieve himself outside, walking to the bathroom to grab a towel in anticipation of Sumo’s wet return.

Hank felt somewhat embarrassed having his half naked partner walking around the house in his clothes. Connor was doing laundry, cleaning, meal prepping. It was doing menial housework, but it felt domestic. Intimate. Well, up until he would remember the cords snaking out of Connor’s exposed chest, the only thing standing in the way of a possible death. Hank threw away the garbage piling up on the counter and placed a few dishes in the sink. As he turned to let Sumo back in, he tripped over the cables connected to the breaker.

Hank cursed as he scrambled at the table for support. He rubbed his arm as the pain from the collision ebbed away, stopping as he heard a loud bang from the other room. Hank quickly made his way to the bathroom. Connor was sprawled on the tile, one of the jumper cables having come loose in Hank’s tumble. “Shit, Connor! Connor!” Hank knelt beside his partner, his body jerking slightly as it attempted to draw power from its missing source. Hank quickly grabbed the missing clamp and attached it back onto the battery, recoiling as a small spark caught his hand. Connor instantly regained consciousness, staring quietly up at Hank before realizing he was sprawled on the floor.

“What...happened?”

Hank helped Connor to his feet, “Sorry, kid. I tripped on those fucking cords and one of the claws came loose. You alright?”

Connor picked up the towel he had dropped. “I’m alright, it’s okay Hank.”

Hank stared for a second at Connor, making sure he was telling the truth. Hank took the towel from Connor, grumbling about how Sumo could accidentally jump on him and cause one of the cables to come loose. He forced Connor back to the living room as he retrieved the wet dog, drying him with the towel. For the rest of the night Hank never took a step without watching the ground.

Eventually all three of them ended up on the couch watching late night shows. Connor had attempted to talk about their case a few times, a string of seemingly random android kidnappings, but Hank quickly lost interest, stating that it was too late to use that much brain power. They continued to watch the show, a new episode of a crime drama Connor had never seen. Hank seemed invested, talking to the tv when certain events unfolded. He enjoyed expressing his frustration to Connor when the show provided inaccuracies to being a detective.

Hank shuffled, moving Sumo off onto the floor. “Why is it so damn hot in here.” Connor took this opportunity to shift the blankets away from him and make his way into the kitchen. Hank watched as Connor bundled up the slack of the cords attached to him and move quickly out of the way of the tv. Dropping the cords, Connor freed his hands to grab a few ice packs out of the freezer. Hank glanced over, puzzled, “Everything okay, Connor?”

Connor turned, ice packs in hand, “Yes, Lieutenant, my damaged components are just working harder than normal because of the lack of voltage, so my internal temperatures are raised.” Hank nodded, turning back to the tv. He leaned forward, the main characters surging into a hotel room, guns drawn as they storm the place. Just as the characters announce themselves, the lights flicker, causing the tv to turn off.

Hank yells out, his hands flying up in frustration, when he hears a clattering from the kitchen. His eyes dart to the source, Connor stumbled, dropping the ice packs and colliding with the chairs in an attempt to keep himself upright. Show having been forgotten, Hank makes his way to his partner’s side, helping him back to his feet. Connor places his hand roughly on the table for balance. Hank notices the android’s heart beat erratically thumping through his frame. Just standing next to him he can feel the heat emanating from his chest cavity. For a moment the lights inside him blink, a strange noise escaping him. Hank releases him once he’s sure he won’t topple back over. “Are you sure this is safe?”

He stoops down, grabbing the dropped ice packs as Connor huffs. “We don’t...have much of a choice, Hank. It’s just until the morning.”

Hank frowns, taking Connor’s waist in his other arm as he leads the android back to the couch. “The power surges won’t be so bad if I’m sitting in stasis, I just need to keep myself from overheating.” Hank doesn’t like waiting to have situations resolved. He finds it gives him anxiety, not being able to do anything but pray nothing bad happens in the meantime. He moves all the blankets and pillows away from Connor, both because he wants to keep Connor’s temperature down, and because he doesn’t want him to catch anything on fire. Finally, Hank flops into the recliner with his beer. He sighs deeply, the tiredness settling into his body.

“How’s the storm?” Connor would love nothing more than to be able to look the map up himself, but he can barely keep himself up, let alone run a scan or connect to the internet. Hank pulls out his phone. Grunting after a few seconds of loading.

“Looks like we’re only in the eye kid. Thought for sure it had passed over.”

Connor sighed, leaning back onto the couch. He was unsure if he should go into stasis or not. On one hand it would be easier to deal with any surges in electricity, on the other hand, if the power went out while he was in stasis would he even know? Or would he just stop functioning, Hank finding him in the morning. If Hank did, and got him charged again, would Connor even wake up? Connor realized all of his thoughts weren’t logical. He had no network to confirm his theories. CyberLife batteries were meant to last forever, and even if by some fluke they hadn’t, it hadn’t mattered before. Deviancy was too new for the science of how damaged components could affect an awakened android. It was all new. It was all scary.

After a few more beers, Hank’s nerves settled down enough for him to finally pass out. Connor had tried to talk him into sleeping in his own bed, stating that the electrical feed was secure enough for him to be left alone. Hank had fought him at first, stating that it wouldn’t be the first time he had slept on his couch, and it wouldn’t be the last. But eventually Hank’s eyes grew heavier, and his mind became fuzzier, and it was harder to argue with the android. Before Hank had realized it, Connor was helping him into his bed.

“Fuckin android.” Hank mumbled from under the sheets. “Leave the door open, you better call if something happens. I’ll kill you if I have to wake up to find your dead body on my living room floor.”

Connor smiled at the man struggling to keep his eyes open. “Goodnight Lieutenant.” He exited the room, leaving the door half open on his way out. For the rest of the night Connor sat quietly in the living room, eyes closed, focusing intently on keeping his temperature down. It had become increasingly difficult. Hank only had so many ice packs, and he was heating them up faster than he could refreeze them. Dunking himself in a cold bath would have helped tremendously, but with his open chest and unsecured wires, the chances of him accidentally electrocuting himself _again_ , were too high.

Connor opted to at least try to enter standby, ceasing as many functions as he could in order to keep his components from running so hot. Long term, this would no doubt destroy his heat sinks. Thankfully the storm wouldn’t be around by the time that would become an issue. The pattering of rain eventually picked up again, the downtrod lulling Hank deeper into slumber. The soft crackling overhead resumed, rousing Connor enough to sit up. He realized despite the fact that lighting had hit him, he had still never actually got to see it in all its wonder. Connor warily made his way over to the living room window, pulling back the curtains as he peered into the rich dark clouds. He saw lightning spread through them, glowing strong behind the veil. For a moment he thought about opening the door and sitting on the steps to get a better view, the thought being interrupted by the large crackle of lightning striking something nearby. He grasped the windowsill tightly as the ground shook under him, throwing the idea of going outside as a bad one.

He felt a tingling in his thirium pump, more than likely from the added electricity from the lines. His legs wobble as he makes his way back to the couch, reaching out as another strike hits something near the road outside. There is an explosion of light and pops. Connor stumbles into the coffee table, turning back to see a shower of sparks as the pole holding the transformer outside splinters. Wires snap as it collides with the road, and The entire neighborhood is shrouded in darkness.

Hank is rudely awakened by the sound of the explosion. His room shakes, causing Hank to think for a moment that his house is caving in. He bolts up, his mind struggling to make sense of his surroundings and still his beating heart. When Hank finally realizes that it was lighting and not the end of the world, he jumps out of bed. Everything is pitch black. _No no no no_. Hank knows the power must have gone out and makes a break for Connor. When he gets into the hallway he notices the lights struggling to flicker on. Hank curses and quickly backpedals to his nightstand. He fumbles for the large flashlight in the drawer, thanking a higher power as the old batteries hold enough charge for it to turn on.

Everything is washed in a pulsing low light, but it’s just enough for Hank to see Connor collapsed by the coffee table. Hank stares at Connor’s motionless body. The only other light in the room emanating from the biocomponents and wires inside Connor’s body. The lights finally grow brighter as Hank hears the motor from the generator finally kick fully on. For a moment Hank is frozen, unsure of what just happened, before a eery whirring and clicking cuts through the silence. Hank crawls over to Connor, noticing the way Connor’s lights flicker with the electricity, his body twitching erratically.

“Connor, Connor!” Hank’s hands hover over the boy as another spark escapes his chest. “The power’s back on now, son. Damn I’m glad I kept that piece of junk motor.” Connor struggles to speak, his voice coming out jerky and incomplete as he continues to spasm. It all sounds like gibberish to Hank but he can see clearly that something is wrong.

Connor finally gains enough control of his motors to grip Hank’s wrist, albeit a little tighter than he intended. “HHHHank-k-k. P-Power...g-gen-rator...pum-pump spassss-m.”

“Pump spasm?” Hank watches Connor, his normally stoic face betrayed by the concern those words brought. “How do I?” Connor tugs Hank’s hand involuntarily as his eyes flutter, causing Hank to rest it over his thirium regulator. He can feel the heat has gotten worse, and he can feel what Connor means. The regulator is struggling to create a proper beat, stuck in a loop of half pumps. Hank studies Connor’s wiring, placing a hand over Connor’s chest. The beat is off. Jittery. Inconsistent. Something inside him starts clicking, a whirring starting and failing, before Hank realizes Connor’s LED has turned red. Connor’s eyes flutter open as he gasped. The whirring growing louder as the biocomponent begins blinking red angrily.

“Sh-sh-shock!” Connor manages to articulate.

“Jesus is this your way of saying you’re having a heart attack?!” Hank wrenches his hand from Connor’s clamp, standing as he frantically scans the house. “What the hell am I gonna shock you with? I don’t have an AED just lying around the house…” He wipes his face roughly as he tries to calm himself enough to think. “I could...try tazing it?” Hank halfheartedly offered, peering down at Connor. Connor jerked his head to the side, more or less a no. Carding a sweaty hand through his hair, Hank cursed. None of his neighbors could help. With the electricity out anything he might be able to work with wasn’t an option. The generator had enough power, but with it being the only thing keeping Connor online, he wouldn’t be able to use that either. Suddenly he felt a pull on his leg, and looked down to see Connor stuttering again. His eyes were staring intently at Hank’s, his frustration building at the lack of motor functions. Finally, he managed to blurt out ‘car’ and Hank’s brows raised in realization.

Connor is left alone as Hank runs for the car, throwing the hood up as his flashlight scans over the engine. Hank pries the battery from the damaged car, slicking his wet locks away from his eyes as they try to cling to his face. His foot slips on the last step of the porch, causing the flashlight to shatter and the battery to roll into the house. Hank curses, throwing the flashlight to the side and ignoring the pieces of glass slicing into his foot as he snatches the battery. Lightning crackles again nearby as Hank kneels next to his partner. The LED on his temple now blinking rapidly. “Connor I could really use some instruction here!”

A mechanical error escapes Connor’s lips as his body continues to twitch. His eyes aren’t focused on anything anymore. “Jesus Christ...Fuck it.” Hank places the battery beside him as he makes his way to the closet, pulling out his tool box and rejoins his partner. Hank dumps out the contents of the drawer, flippantly emptying the box handfuls at a time until he finds the mini jumpers. “Just a little longer Connor, hold on.” He whispers as he carefully attaches the cables to the proper sides. His heart skips, thumbing the end of the wires as he hovers over Connor’s chest. The thought of this potentially killing his partner made its way to the forefront of his mind, but they didn’t exactly have any other options and Hank wasn’t sure how much longer Connor would last.

“Alright Connor, this better work,” Hank released a shaky breath as he lowered the clamps over the pump. He watched Connor’s body jolt at the connection. Hank could here the electricity firing inside the android and quickly pulled off. Connor was no longer twitching, but he was also not moving. Hank leaned over Connor’s body to view his LED. It was cycling angrily now instead of blinking. Hank was fairly certain that was a good sign. Connor was staring at the ceiling, his artificial breathing shit off. Hank had no way of knowing what he was supposed to do now. He ran his hand over Connor, noting that he was still very warm. Hank decided to retrieve the ice packs from the freezer, lining them up around Connor’s core. Hank was too afraid to move him in this state.

After a few minutes the adrenaline had faded from Hank, leaving him exhausted and shaking. If that lighting hadn’t woken him up… Hank didn’t want to think about what would have happened. He leaned his back on the table, allowing the tense breathes to leave his body.

“H-Hank…”

Hank’s attention immediately snapped to Connor’s face, scooting closer as he places a hand on his partner’s shoulder, “Hey, hey, I’m here. I’m here Connor.”

“My regulator seems to be pumping normally again.”

Hank sighed and patted Connor’s chest. “Oh thank God. Don’t ever make me do that again, you had me scared shitless, Connor!”

“My apologies Hank,” Connor struggles to continue, his voice strained, “I would also rather not go through that again. My systems have been stressed from the last few surges. I need to go into standby until we can see a technician.”

Hank crawls his way over to the couch, “I have no complaints there. The generator will keep running until then so you don’t have to worry about the surges anymore.” Connor watched Hank yawn and collapse onto the couch, smiling as he twisted his body into a more comfortable position.

“Hank?” Connor called up to the man, earning a questioning hum in response. “Thank you.” Hank grunted, hugging a pillow under his arm as he responded lazily.

“You owe me a cheeseburger and a day off after this, kid.”

“Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm almost finished with prompts, next I'll be working on three short multi-chapter stories surrounding our boys so keep a lookout!


End file.
